star chart
by xXFemkeXx
Summary: Dib may uses zim's telescope to watch the stars, but that's not the only thing that might happend that night. Contains ZaDr! RP between me and Doodlet, Rated M for later content!
1. Chapter 1

**Star Chart**

Roleplay between Me and Doodlett on Deviantart.  
Zim and Keef played by Missfemke, Dib by Doodlett  
Contains ZaDr! (Well not yet but wait for it, lol)  
**Rated M for later content!**

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning.  
The first periods were about to begin when Dib rudely interrupted Zim, looking in his locker, by rubbing his head to the ground. '' You are so SHORT'' he laughed.  
Zim growled at the human, "Do you want Zim to start about your BIG head?" he said and glared challenging at him.

Dib smile disappeared immediately "My head is not big!"  
He then closed his eyes calmly, "Besides, I'd prefer a big head with a lot of brains than such a tiny length."  
Zim stared furiously at the human, "never EVER talk about Zim's length!" The irken pushed the human away, "now move away before Zim will and shall hurt the Dib."

"I'm not afraid of you!" He then raised his hands and tip-toed around squeaking with a high pitched voice: "Ooh no! The small, ugly green kid will come and get me, I'm so scared!" He laughed, apparently thinking he was o-so hilarious.

Zim hissed lowly, "YOU" and he pointed at Dib. "ARE SUCH A STUPID HUMAN" He took a hold of Dib and smashed him against a locker.  
"AND WILL REGRET SAYING THAT" As Zim lowered his antenna's under his wig. He raised his gloved hand and glared angry at the human.  
Other students stopped in the hallway and looked at the two.  
Some of them raised their fists, and one of them screamed: "Fight!"

Dib raised his hands,"Hey calm down, it was just a joke. You're not that ugly... " It looked like he regretted that last sentence because a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

Zim's antenna's perked a little up, still staring angry at the human.  
Eventually he dropped the human on the ground against the locker, "Still don't make fun of me stupid human, because sooner or later you will regret it" He gave Dib an evil smirk.

Dib got on his feet immediately.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but the skool bell rang and he picked up his bag. "pft... later, spaceboy". He turned around to attend his first class.  
Zim puffed and walked around in the hallways, searching for the class he had right now.

''Hey buddy!" Zim jumped a little from the sudden noise, "ehm ... Hi keef" Zim mumbled.  
The redhead was jumping excited around telling random stories, The invader wasn't interested at all.  
He just ignored what keef was saying and walked inside his next class

Three periods later, Dib walked into the cafeteria for the lunch break.  
He sat next to Gaz, with some of the horrible food on his plate.  
He looked up and giggled at the sight of Zim STILL being irritated by Keef.  
Gaz raised her head for a second.  
"Don't laugh at him, it's not like you have more friends than him."  
It didn't get Dib down,"Tsh, I've got you, right?"  
Gaz gave Dib a deadly glare and then looked at her game console again.

In the meantime Zim was getting angry at keef.  
He just kept on talking and talking, why on irk couldn't he shut up for five seconds?! He thought. "Keef could you might..ehh ... get something nice to eat for Zim?" The invader asked, hoping the annoying human would finally leave him alone.

"Sure a thing buddy!" The redhead said over enthusiastic, and stood up to get something for Zim.  
Dib couldn't help but meddle. He got up with his plate, using it as an excuse to go up front, to Zim's table.  
"Won't you be lonely without your little boyfriend at your side, huh?"  
Zim gave the human that stood before him a confused look, he didn't knew what boyfriend meant.

"yes, yes whatever Dib-filth" and waved with one hand.  
"Are you not supposed to watch over your creepy little sibling or something?"  
Dib blinked when Zim didn't deny that Keef was his boyfriend.  
"Do you even know what a boyfriend is?" he said, putting down his plate on Zim's table because his arms started to become tired.

"Of course Zim does!" the irken huffed. "A boyfriend is a... another name ...for.. a slave!" Zim said and laughed with a grin.  
Dib smiled awkwardly,"Well, not exactly ... It's ... well.." Dib blushed as the situation became more awkward. "remember the movie we watched during history class? Romeo & Juliet?"

Zim gave Dib a confused look, "Yes Zim does, what about it Dib-stink?"  
"And the Dib's face is going red" Zim laughed a little at that.

Dib pressed his fingers against one of his cheek and mumbled something like "it's hot in here".  
He then continued: "well, that... girl really liked Romeo, didn't she? Well, Romeo was her boyfriend." Dib didn't look at Zim's face, but at his peas on his plate.

"...That's stupid" Zim mumbled.  
"but why did she die for her boyfriend anyway?" The invader said: "This whole boyfriend thing is far too complicated for Zim, Irkens have it way easier then humans" He said uninterested.

By now, nor Dib or Zim had noticed that Dib had sat down next to Zim, playing with his food while talking. Dib shrugged. "it's a love-thing, I guess. I don't fully understand it either... You know... because I never had a girlfriend or anything... ". His blush embarrassed him, and he nervously put a pea in his mouth.

Zim stared awkwardly, "So ... everybody here on earth loves like, somebody?"  
"On irk you are free to do whatever you want to" Zim sighed at little at thinking about his home planet.  
"Allot of irkens don't have somebody, Love is an uncommon thing for irkens.."  
The invader sighed when he saw Keef walking towards them with some candy. Great he's back, Zim thought.

Dib glared at Zim, wanting to be able to name an expression. "I know... Humans kind of.. live for love, I guess. We love our family, friends, partners... we can't live without it." Dib looked at his peas again. "Do you feel homesick?"

"Irkens live to invade things, I guess" Zim said, "And yes, Zim misses his home planet." another sigh.  
"Earth is not THAT bad, but Zim will always miss irk".Zim glared at Keef who now stood next to the table, holding a few bags of chips and some candy.

"Hey what were you talking about buddy?" Keef said happy. "Something private between Zim and the Dib." Zim replied in a bored manner.  
Dib didn't want to stop talking, as curious as he was about the irken race. He got an idea, although he wasn't sure if it was a good one. He decided to try it anyway. "uhh... yeah and... well.. Zim? I was wondering, maybe today, after school we could... well I don't know.." Dib scratched behind his ear and continued: "I was wondering if I could use your telescope thing... it looks so neat... maybe we could look at planets... or something?"

Dib felt really embarrassed, asking this to his enemy, but his curiosity for outer space got the best of him. He stared at his peas, waiting for Zim's respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Roleplay between me and Doodlett from deviantart.  
Zim and Keef played by Missfemke, Dib and Gir by Doodlett  
Contains ZaDr! (Well not yet but wait for it, lol)  
**Rated M for later content!**

Part 2

Zim stopped with glaring angry at the redhead, looking at Dib now.  
He thought for a second, was it a good idea to let a human into his base?  
"Hmm... The Dib can, IF he doesn't take cameras, recorders or anything with him." He smiled.  
"So yes, the Dib can come if he would like." the irken said casually. 'And also, don't dare so sneak away into my base human" he said and gave Dib a short angry glare, "Because Zim knows you like sneaking around in his base, and Zim does not like that." the irken crossed his arms.

For a moment, a big, happy smile appeared on Dib's face. He quickly changed to casual, though. He stood up and grabbed his plate. ' Cool,' he said as careless as possible. ' Then I'll see you after the last period. Bye, Keef. ' He quickly walked back to Gaz's table, leaving an excited Keef jumping up and down at the fact of those two having a 'play-date'  
Zim smiled at the Dib and then stared back at keef.  
"...what's wrong now?"  
"Nothinggg~" Keef said, with a huge grin.  
Zim lifted an enviable eyebrow and then glared back at his place, which was filled with vegetables, and some weird food he couldn't recognize.  
"I brought the candy you asked for." Keef smiled at Zim,  
handing him a bag of chips.  
"Meh, Zim is not hungry anway" He replied, standing up to throw his plate filled with food away.

A few hours later, the two where walking to Zim's house. Dib expected the moment to be awkward, but he was so excited that he couldn't stop talking.  
'I can't wait! Can't we walk any faster? My telescope is fine, really, but I've been looking at yours for a long time and it has a lot more lenses. I bet I can see so far up in space!' He hopped up and down while walking. ' I mean, incredible! Can you see in other galaxies? Can you look at aliens on planets? Maybe we can look at your home planet! Or- '  
"Yes, yes Dib, calm down we didn't even arrive yet" The irken said and waved a hand."Zim still has to get you through the security system Dib."  
He reached to his PAK, searching a device. "It has to be here somewhere... AHA Found it!" Zim smiled and held the device in one hand.  
"Let Zim take a scan of you. It's for the garden's gnome's and to look if the Dib might have germs" He said and clicked the dark magenta device.

Dib's smile faded away and he looked kind of suspicious now. ' I didn't bring anything, I swear! ' He pulled his pockets inside out to prove it. 'And... well of course I've got germs on me, all humans do. All things on earth do, but you're immune for it, trust me! ' His voice sounded a little comforting, too.  
"Still, germs are too dangerous for Zim" he replied and took a scan of Dib.  
"Stand still" he mumbled and looked at the screen.  
"...Okay, The Dib is pretty healthy, and hedidn't take anything with him. Okay that's good enough" Zim said and now continued to walk farther, pressing some buttons to deactivate the lawn gnomes from a distance. "The gnomes will deactivate themselves for 24 hours when we reach the house okay"

Dib smiled, happy that he passed the test without problems. 'Thanks... this is going to be amazing... ' he said excited. He ran forward to Zim's house. The heads of the gnome's followed the running intruder, but didn't fire any lasers. Dib hopped before Zim's door, waiting for Zim to open it. He looked up to the roof, expecting the telescope to be there.

Zim followed him, checking on the gnome's first.  
One of them was broken, Gir probably had done that, Zim thought.  
After checking them all he walked to his door, "something wrong?" he asked the human.

Dib smiled at Zim, still excited. 'oh, nothing, is the telescope under the roof?' Before Zim could answer, the door opened and Dib looked kind of surprised to see a little robot, slurping loudly on a soda can, which seemed empty. GIR threw away the soda can immeditaly when he saw Dib.  
"HAIII !'' He screamed happily. ' HELLO MARY! Are you here to watch the angry monkey show with us?' The little android happily clapped in his tiny, metal hands.

"Gir don't bother the human" Zim said, "And the telescope is in the backyard ... Actually it's part underground too."  
"But now, Gir go make some waffles or something, The Dib is maybe hungry" The invader said and took a look around in the living room and kitchen, searching for any damage Gir might have done when he was gone.  
Dib raised his hands. 'Oh, no thanks, I'm not hungry'. How could he eat when he was about to see the universe like never before? GIR didn't seem to care. He ran away to the kitchen to make waffles like Zim said, for some reason screaming 'apple juice' over and over again. Dib looked at the seat next to the door to the kitchen. He has seen an opening to the base under the seat, and he was wondering how they will descend this time.  
Zim looked around, "let's take the big elevator this time"  
He clicked some buttons on the wall as the couch got lifted, "Let's go" they stepped on the platform as they both went underground.

The invader clicked on some buttons on the side as they arrived where the telescope was.  
Dib was still hopping in excitement. He ran over to the telescope. ''Oh Wow! It's huge! '' He stared at the telescope, in awe. He looked back at Zim, wanting him to turn it on.  
"Let Zim turn it on, wait" Zim said and sat down, clicking some buttons.  
The big telescope jumped on, moved around a few times before standing still again.  
The invader smiled proudly, "and this is my telescope."  
Dib looked very impressed. 'Wow!' he said once more. 'May I?' Too excited to wait for a response, he grabbed the telescope and peeked through it. His smile widened at the sight of detailed planets.  
"Ofcourse you can" Zim replayed, laughing a little at Dib's overexcited reaction.

"It's amazing right..." The invader said, now sitting next to Dib.  
Zim stared to name the stars Dib was asking the name for, pointing at important things and so on.  
"That's a black hole, see? They are dangerous so you better stay away from those" Zim mumbled.  
"And do you see that?" and pointed at something weird on the screen.  
"that's a birth of a planet, it's rare to see that happening" He said with a smile, looking how all sorts and kinds of space dust flew around each other, creating a new planet.  
Dib was overwhelmed with amazement. All trough Zim's explanation he mumbled things like 'wow', 'incredible' and 'amazing'.  
'Can you show me planet Wurgh? I heard that it's fully red, with huge, black aliens on it. I can't find it.' Dib looked from the telescope to his star chart he had on his lap and back.

''Lemme see''. Zim shifted before the telescope, but his action was a little unexpected. Dib didn't have time to move. Their cheeks bumped against each other and Dib pulled back, blushing.  
"Eheh whoops" Zim said and blushed a soft blue.  
"Z-Zim will continue looking for that planet" he mumbled, his face flushed a little.  
He continued look for it, "is it this planet?"

It was a red planet filled with huge black aliens, this is probably the one Zim thought.  
Dib touched the the cheeck that bumped into Zim's for a while and blushed, too. His eyes wouldn't leave Zim's blue face, guessing that the blue color was his form of blush. He shook his head and told himself to stop giving Zim so much attention, while he could be staring into the galaxy right now.  
'eh... eh yes, that's it' he said, before even looking through the telescope. 'Thank you'. He drew a circle around planet Wurgh on his map, like he did with all the planets he has seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Roleplay between me and Doodlett from deviantart.  
Zim and Keef played by Missfemke, Dib and Gir by Doodlett  
Contains ZaDr! (Well not yet but wait for it, lol)  
**Rated M for later content!**

Part 3

"...Anything else you'd like to see?" Zim asked.  
"I could show you irk, here, hold on." he said and typed on some coordinates.  
He knew them out of his head, he had typed them too much before.  
"Here, that's irk"  
The irken smiled, seeing the half metal planet.  
The planet was dark right now, because it was night-time over there.  
"That's the place where I was hatched and got training" he mumbled, looking back at Dib again.  
Dib felt a blush coming up when their eyes met. He grabbed the telescope to prevent the eye contact. Why did it make him so nervous? He peeked through the telescope and planet Irk made him forgot the weird feeling. 'That's amazing!' He zoomed in with his fingers, which Zim already thought him how to, and he saw tiny little irk's walking. His smile widened again. 'So those are your people..'  
Zim blushed a little again when Dib looked short at him, eventually sighing happy when he looked away.

Why was this so awkward? Zim thought and looked at the telescope again.  
"And yes they are." he replied.  
"look over there" and he pointed, "that's where the drones work."  
"And over there" he pointed somewhere else, "That's where all the invaders gather, only the best ones get a mission assigned to take over a planet." Zim sighed visibly.  
Dib smirked. 'So I guess you're ''one of the best ones'', huh?' He looked away from the telescope, into Zim's big, pink eyes. He had forgotten how that look made him feel for a moment, but when their eyes met he felt it again. Bravely he kept looking, ignoring their blushes.  
"hehe maybe" Zim said and smiled at Dib.  
He found it amusing, being here with the Dib, watching the stars.  
It made him feel less alone, Zim liked that a lot.

"...Is there something in my eyes?" he mumbled and half lidded his eyes, teasing the other.  
'eh.. no!' Dib changed the subject. 'What do you think about my star chart? I've been working on it for a long time now, I could picture some planets with my telescope, but look, I found a lot more with yours! '' He showed Zim the big piece of paper, smiling proudly.  
Zim's antenna's jumped up, "hmm, let Zim see" and grabbed the piece of paper.  
He studied it, "yes, it does look good, you missed some planets here and there but, it looks good Dib" Zim said and smiled. He also pointed at some places, "you missed some planets, here here and...here, yes."  
Dib came a little closer to look at what he was pointing. 'Oh, yeah.. I wasn't sure if it was a planet, I thought it was a stain on my microscope at first. '' He laughed. ' I couldn't name this one..'' he pointed at an empty piece of paper Zim pointed at earlier. '' and this one, well- '' he wanted to point to another place, but he paused his sentence when their hands accidentally touched because of it. He pulled it back immediately.  
The invader froze a little at feeling Dib's hand, trying to ignore the touch.

"Sooo...do you got them all on paper?" Zim mumbled.  
"Zim could always show more stars if the Dib would like that" he laughed a little uncomfortable.  
"And we also could ask Gif if he's done with the waffles, if you're hungry, that is." the irken said.  
The words suddenly didn't arrive in Dib's brain. He heard them, but he was way to busy staring like an idiot at the invader. He felt hot and nervous. Feelings he hadn't had before. He looked at the green skin, thin antenna's, small, soft lips and he couldn't help but wanting to touch them.

He mumbled something when he heard the word 'waffles', but mostly he just looked at Zim, suddenly being sure that he was way more interesting than some 'stupid stars' in the sky.

Zim kept rambling about Gir and other stuff, eventually noticing Dib wasn't listening anymore.  
"So then, Zim...Something wrong Dib?" The invader asked.  
He got no reaction back so he pressed his finger to Dib's forehead, "Still alive?"  
Maybe the human is running a fever or getting sick, Zim thought as the human kept staring with a flushed face at him.  
'humans are so strange' The irken mumbled and pressed his hand against Dib's forehead.  
The touch brought Dib back to earth. He blinked and gasped when he realized he had been staring. He grabbed the hand Zim had placed on his forehead. He mumbled a 'sorry' and looked at his star chart again, not noticing that he was still holding Zim's small hand. He nervously rubbed Zim's hand palm with his thumb.  
Zim smiled a little, focusing his attention on the chart again.  
"That star looks colourfull through" Zim said and wanted to point at it, realizing Dib was holding his hand.  
"emm.." he mumbled uncomfortable and then used his other hand to point at the planet.  
"this one" he said with a soft smile. "Zim likes that one." the irken whispered.  
He looked back at Dib, "Maybe Zim could show you this all one day, if the Dib would like that of course." and gave him a smile.

Another one of Dib's excited, big smiles came up.  
'You mean.. Going ín to space, with your ship?' Dib's yellow eyes lighted up. 'I've always wanted to go into space! Would you take me?' He leaned over the star chart, leaning very closely to Zim, his nose almost touching the place where Zim's would be, if he was human.  
"Yes of course why not Dib, it is interesting" Zim said and chuckled a little at the closeness.  
"But it would be smart to leave Gir home because, he talks to much" he mumbled back.  
"Anyway... what now?" He said and stared back at Dib's eyes.  
All Zim's attention was now focused on those golden liquid eyes, With a shine of little lighting here and there.  
He swallowed dryly, not finding the urge to look away.

So he kept on staring into those big pools of yellow and almost orange colors.  
Dib felt a tickle in his stomach, making him feel warm once again. He chuckled and bit his lip. He enjoyed Zim staring at him like that, though he couldn't find out why he did. 'I'd love that.. you know.. going into space' the boy said quietly. He could feel Zim's body warmth, now that he was so close. A part of him told him to move away, but that ticklish part told him other things. He listened to the ticklish feeling and moved even closer, wanting to drown into those big eyes. His nose touched Zim between his eyes and Dib tilted his head a little.  
Zim almost closed his eyes, feeling the soft and warm breath from Dib against his lips.  
He totally relaxed, not caring about the rest or anything else.  
Only the Dib mattered now to him.  
"Then...Zim will take you there" ending with a soft purr, their faces only inches away from each other.  
He leaned a little closer, taking Dib's breath away as he touched his lips.

Zim closed his eyes, not listening to his instinct to pull away.  
Feeling Dib's soft lips on his he only flushed even more, realizing they were so soft.  
Why had he never done this before? He wondered and enjoyed the soft and little kiss.  
Dib felt goosebumps running down his spine during the kiss. Not only was it his first and where Zim's lips soft like fabric, Zim's lips also tasted so very sweet. Like cotton candy, or honey. He wanted more of this sweet, sweet taste. He tilted his head more and licked his lovers upper lip, wanting them to go apart. The kiss ended for a short while, but they didn't open their eyes. He immediately connected them again, still wishing for his mouth to open this time, craving for the taste of his tongue.

Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's middle, slowly pulling him closer.  
He felt a jolt of energy running through his body, when he felt Dib's tongue against his lip.  
The invader slightly opened his mouth, trying to catch some air after being so nervous.  
Licking Dib's lips back, they tasted like sweets and were so soft.  
He went through Dib's hair with his hands, wanted to have him closer, feeling more of the body heat Dib was giving.

Dib took Zim's touches as a sign that he wanted to get closer, something that Dib didn't mind at all. He paused the kiss and opened his eyes slightly. The sight of the small irken being so insecure and nervous made his heart race. He carefully took Zim's shoulders in his hand and slowly pushed his partner down on the couch they where sitting on. The moment Zim lied down under him he let their lips touch again, being determined to french kiss this time. He closed his eyes, tilted his head and, a little forcefull this time, opened Zim's mouth with his lips. He slowly moved his tongue inside Zim's mouth for a moment, but pulled it back, not wanting to go to fast for the invader.

Zim face went a dark blue, blushing deeply.  
Feeling more jolts of energy running down his body, everything was getting hot around him as he felt Dib's tongue against his own.

* * *

Revieuws would be nice through u v u"


	4. Chapter 4

Roleplay between me and Doodlett from deviantart.  
Zim and Keef played by Missfemke, Dib and Gir by Doodlett  
Contains ZaDr! (Well not yet but wait for it, lol)  
**Rated M for later content!**

Part 4

Zim pulled Dib towards him before he could move away, wanting to feel more of this amazing feeling. Now moving his arms to place them around Dib's neck, pulling him as close has he could.  
"hmhpf.." Zim muffled and almost moaned a little, enjoying the taste of Dib's saliva and tongue.  
He wrapped his legs around Dib's waist, trying to get as close as possible.

He opened his eyes again with the heavy blush on his face, giving Dib a slightly confused look.  
Dib slowly opened his eyes and joined Zim with looking confused. The whole situation was confusing anyway. He didn't want to stop, though. The taste of Zim's tongue was too recent for him to resist. He held Zim's face between his hand and tilted a little aside, so he could lean closer and place his lips in Zim's neck. He kissed it, the slowly ran his tongue over the soft, green skin. He caressed Zim's cheek and moved his hand more up, getting closer to Zim's antennas, while slowly sucking the skin in Zim's neck. Zim's legs around his waist made his heart beat like crazy. He had no idea what was happening to his body, but he liked it, a lot.

Zim wondered what Dib was going to do, but then held back a moan when he felt Dib's tongue against his neck.  
His body felt like it was on fire, everything was getting hot out of the sudden.  
His instincts where telling him to push the Dib away, but he didn't listen to it and kept on going.  
He enjoyed this, feeling the soft butterfly kisses against his neck. The irken kept on playing around with Dib's hair.  
Zim opened his mouth to catch some more air, the hot kisses against his cold skin were unbearable for him.  
"D-Dibb" he softly moaned.  
Dib never heard someone moan his name like that. He felt so very excited, in a completely different way than when he was excited upon seeing the galaxy this afternoon. He kissed Zim's neck again, while he carefully held Zim's antenna in his right hand. The thin feeler felt like leather. It was worm. Dib rubbed the antenna between his fingers, loving the joints the irken body made because of his touch. He had always thought that those where sensitive, and here's his proof. He loved Zim's claws on his back and through his hair. 'Zim..' he whispered, before kissing his lips again. Leaning into the kiss deeper, pushing Zim's head in the couch with the pressure.  
"hnggff" Zim moaned softly at the soft touch at his antenna.  
"s-sensittivve" He tried to let out, feeling waves of pleasure going through his body.  
"I-it's.. getting t-too hot. in here" Zim tried to say normal, but it only came out in moans.  
He kissed Dib back at the sudden deep kiss, biting his underlip.  
For once he didn't actually mind Dib lying on top of him.  
Zim tried not to bite too hard, his teeth could sure make a lot of damage.  
He moved his hands from Dibs hair, now playing with his trenchcoat. Tugging it a little, Zim closed his heavy eyes again to enjoy this pleasure.

Dib agreed, it was getting really hot in the small room. He snapped out of the kiss and sat up straight, Looking down at the slightly panting, nervous irken. He let his coat slip over his shoulders and threw it next to the couch. Just when he considered taking of his t-shirt too, the elevators doors swung open and a terrible smell of burned food came over both of them.  
'' MASTER! MARY! THE WAFFLES ARE DONE! AND, THEY'RE BLACK! ''

The screaming robot scared the living hell out of Dib. He fell over the couch in the hurry to get up and landed on his back, on the floor. 'Ouch! What- '  
Gir's smile was replaced by a little, confused mouth. '' What were you doooooing? '' His arms dropped and the burned waffles slipped of the plate, onto the floor.  
Zim jumped up from the sudden noise, now sitting straight up and staring at Gir.  
"GIR!" He said angered, his face got dark flushed again.  
"Don't interrupt Zim when he's ...busy!" Zim glared angry at the little robot, giving him a dead-glare.  
He hanged a little to the side to see Dib lying on the ground.  
Zim couldn't stop but let out a little chuckle.  
Still angry and flushed of shame Zim stood up, brushing his clothes of and giving Dib a hand to stand up.  
Now realizing how far they actually went, Zim's face flushed even more.

Not knowing what to do the invader looked away in shame, hiding his face from the human.  
To prevent an awkward silence, Dib looked at Gir and talked to him. 'What.. how.. I thought I said I didn't want those.. waffles.'' he made a quick nod to the burned food on the ground.  
Gir smiled. 'Master told me to make waffles.. and that was an order, and Gir is a good robot. '' He saluted, his eyes flashing red. He then grabbed a black waffle and took a bite. He laughed. 'they taste reaaaal bad!' He then turned around giggling, leaving the two boys alone. Dib really didn't want him to leave, he really didn't want to be alone with Zim, not being able to talk about the make out session they shared.  
Zim watched the robot leave. This would make it a lot more awkward.  
He slowly moved over to the couch and sat down on it.  
The invader felt uncomfortable again, why did he ever went that far?!  
He liked it a lot, but Dib is his enemy right? Or did that changed now...?  
Zim was sitting there confused, not sure what will happen next.

He slowly wrapped his arms around himself, still not being able to move fast enough because of the tiny shock.  
"..Zim is sorry" he whispered at the Dib, turning his face so he didn't have to look at him.  
Dib stared at the ground, biting his lip. He still felt hot. His heart was still pounding fast and his fingers tickled from the touch of Zim's skin. ' eh.. so am I.. I guess.. I'll be going now. '' He bent over, picked up his coat and put it on, even though it was too warm. His whole body trembled while he walked towards the elevator, stepping over the waffles. He panted. What the hell just happened? He had to get out of here, fast. Why did this happen? What came over him that he went this far? He pushed random buttons next to the elevator, wishing that he had pressed one that made the elevator come.

Zim looked up and noticed Dib leaving, sighing a little.  
He was still shaking, his body still felt really hot.  
The invader raised his hand, to touch the place where Dib kissed him in the neck.  
He still could feel the touch of the soft kisses and little traces of saliva, sending little sparks down his spine.  
Eventually he looked up and saw no trace of the Dib anymore.  
"...he just left" Zim whispered to himself.

Dib hurried to Zim's front door. He grabbed the doorknob, when Gir's voice surprised him once more.  
'' master likes you. ''  
Dib turned his head. Gir was sitting on the kitchen table. He didn't look at Dib. Instead, he looked at his half, burned waffle.  
'' .. what?''  
'' master likes you! '' Gir took another bite. '' otherwise he would never let you in the base.. he never puts off the gnomes for someone except of Gir or himself, you know. ''  
Dib didn't move. He stared at his trembling hand, holding the doorknob.

'' I didn't know what you were doing in there, but master likes you. '' He put the last piece of waffle in his mouth. '' just like I like waffles! '' he giggled.  
Dib's thoughts where racing through his head. Was that true? It had to be. The way they kissed wasn't nothing. Zim was so suspicious, yet he had let him in today. He was friendly and help full when he was watching the stars. And the make out...  
Dib closed his eyes and blushed deeply. He wanted to leave, but it's like he left a part of him down, on that couch, with Zim. It's like had to go downstairs and see Zim to pick that part of him up.

In the meantime Zim was still sitting on the couch, thinking about everything that happened 20 minutes ago.  
He growled again and tried to stand up.  
His muscles and legs were still tense, so he decided to lie down again.  
"then Zim will sleep here" he mumbled.  
He curled himself up, trying to make himself feel better and trying to forget what happened.  
Maybe sleeping will help, Zim thought and closed his eyes, trying to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Roleplay between me and Doodlett from deviantart.  
Zim and Keef played by Missfemke, Dib and Gir by Doodlett  
Contains ZaDr! (Well not yet but wait for it, lol)  
**Rated M for later content!**

**and thank you ParanoiaAlois for the first revieu **

* * *

Dib stood before the door for a few minutes. Panting confused and still a little excited. His hand was trying to bruise the doorknob. What to do? Gir looked at the boy for a while, then sighed.  
'' Oh you, Gir will help you decide. '' The little android jumped off the table and ran to the hesitating human. He jumped and grabbed Dib's hand which wasn't on the doorknob. He pulled Dib towards the elevator. '' Come on! ''  
'wait, Gir, I don't-''  
Gir pushed Dib in the elevator. 'in you go! ' he smiled as he pushed buttons.  
' No! Gir-'' the elevator's door closed and before Dib knew, it was descending again. A few seconds later it opened and Dib saw Zim lying on the couch.  
'... Zim..''  
Zim almost dozed of. But then, his antenna's jumped up from the sudden noise.  
He turned himself slowly around to face Dib.  
He wanted to say something, but then stopped himself, wondering why Dib came back again.  
Maybe he does love me, Zim thought and just kept staring at him with wide eyes.  
For a few seconds Dib stared at Zim's small body. His face was sad. Had he been crying? The thought of him crying broke his heart for some reason. More than ever he wanted to hold him and kiss his soft skin again. He took a deep breath and suddenly, it slipped:  
'' .. I love you''

Zim stared at Dib, not sure what to answer.  
"Y-you ... do?" he mumbled at the boy.  
He stood up, still shaking.  
"Zim..I-I..." but before he could finish his sentence he ran over to the Dib hugging him, almost tackling to the ground.  
"Zim thinks he might love you too" he whispered and buried his face into Dib's neck.

Dib almost tripped over the sudden body weight. He caught the irken in his arms and his words made him feel fuzzy inside. He couldn't resist a smile, as he hugged Zim tightly, not planned on letting go that small body for a while. Zim's breath in his neck made him feel happy, the closeness felt.. right. Like he belonged here.

Dib rubbed his cheek against Zim's head and closed his eyes happily.  
Zim kept holding Dib close, nuzzling his neck.  
He missed the warmth from Dib, even if it was gone for such a short time.  
"Zim is a fool for falling in love with a human" he mumbled softly.  
Dib smiled. ' Yeah.. you kind of are..' He then placed his fingers underneath Zim's chin, tilting his head up so he could look into his eyes.  
' But hey.. I fell in love with an alien, which is just as bad.. We're in this togheter, okay? ''  
He knew how bad this situation was. Zim and him together would mean big trouble, yet for some reason he felt totally calm. Still smiling, he closed his eyes and carefully placed a little butterfly kiss on Zim's forehead.

The Irken couldn't help but blush a little, smiling back at Dib.  
"true...but what about your parental unit?" Zim asked, " And Gaz?"  
"What if they don't... like us together?" Zim frowned, "Zim doesn't really have family, but the Dib does."  
Zim leaned a little backwards.  
"What if?" he whispered, looking into Dib's eyes.  
Dib removed his hand and rolled his eyes. 'Well.. it's not like they're too keen on me right now..'' he then nervously started playing with his fingers. 'but.. I do think they won't approve of this.. maybe we should you know.. stay in the closet for a while? '' he looked at Zim and shrugged.  
Zim lifted his antenna's, "Eh?"  
"Could the Dib might explain what that means? Zim is not good with your human riddle's yet" He said an laughed a little."And besides, If they don't approve, Zim will take you somewhere else then, maybe in space somewhere." he mumbled, leaning closer to Dib.  
"Somewhere they could never find us" The irken said and gave Dib a soft kiss.

The thought of going into space was one thing, but going into space with his first love almost seemed too good to be true. Still, Dib had his doubts. Just because they were close now, doesn't mean they would always be, right? If they'd get into a horrible fight into space, then they couldn't just come back to earth. Dib sighed. He then smiled at his partner. ' I don't want to live in space, but I'd love to go there with you.. More than anything.' He placed his hands on Zim's hips and pulled him even closer. He kissed his lips. ' Well, more than álmost anything'

A light blush showed up on Zim's face, "Sounds good enough" He mumbled after the kiss.  
Pulling Dib closer again he smiled at the human.  
He mumbled something before pulling Dib into a kiss, enjoying this a lot.  
"Might wanna return to that couch so Zim can sit again?" The irken whispered at Dib.  
Wrapping his arms around the human boy, staring at him.  
Dib thought up a nice prank. He shrugged and let go of Zim's body. Just when Zim got a disapointed pout on his face, he bent over and lifted him up , turned around and walked into the elevator. 'Do you have a bedroom?' he asked smiling, and he kissed Zim's forehead gently.

Zim started to blush madly, "W-What?!"  
"Z-Zim doesn't-t.." He started to stumble and blush even harder.  
He hid is face into Dib's chest, trying to poorly hide his embarrassment  
Dib smiled. 'Liar' He randomly pushed some buttons, not really caring where they'd end up. The elevator swifted up, stopped and the doors flew open. Dib saw that this wasn't Zim's bedroom. It seemed like Gir's room, or a laundry room. The place was filled with pillows and blankets. It was perfect. Dib stepped inside. 'Where are we here? '  
"...Oh so this is where Gir sleeps" Zim mumbled.  
"But still Dib!" he began to push away, "Z-Zim is not ready yet, you fool!" he said, angered and with a dark flushed face.  
"W-we only kissed like an hour ago" The irken said angry.  
He stood up, trying to do his best to look angry, even despite's his dark flushed face.

Dib laughed, coming closer again. He grabbed Zim's hands and put them around his neck. He held the alien close and kissed his cheek. ' Don't worry, you. I'm not that kind of guy. I'm not doing anything you don't want me to. '' he whispered. He gently pulled Zim close to the big, soft pile of pillows.  
"Good you're not that kind of person" Zim mumbled, still a little angry.  
"You're an idiot" he whispered, "And Zim likes that so keep it that way" before kissing Dib again.  
He yawed a little, being a little tired of everything that happened the past few hours.  
The irken buried his face into Dib's neck, nuzzling it and enjoying the warmth.

Dib brushed his cheek against Zim's head. He let his body drop in the pillows, pulling Zim on top of him. He lied comfortably in those pillows, surrounded by the warmth of them and from Zim's body. He placed a hand in Zim's neck and pulled him closer to kiss him. He tilted his head and slowly sucked Zim's upper lip. He caressed Zim's soft cheek, feeling happy and cozy  
Zim tried to struggle back, but eventually gave up and let Dib do.  
He started to blush again, closing his eyes in defeat.  
He started to suck Dib's underlip when he tried to catch some air, softly biting it.  
Placing his arms around the boy's neck, he pulled him even closer.  
Dib finally started to understand was falling in love meant. All those cliché stories and songs finally made sense to him. He kissed Zim's sweet lips, adoring the taste. He let his left hand slip under Zim's uniform, caressing his velvet-like back. He started rubbing Zim's antenna with his right hand. He loved the effect it had on his partner. He couldn't help but smile during their kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

Roleplay between me and Doodlett from deviantart.  
Zim and Keef played by Missfemke, Dib and Gir by Doodlett  
Contains ZaDr! (Well not yet but wait for it, lol)  
**Rated M for later content!**

* * *

Zim broke the kiss, biting his underlip.  
He started to feel those jolts going through his body again, Dib was touching his antenna's, he was sure.  
"D-Dibb" He tried to make out, starting to moan again.  
He hid his face into Dib's neck, purring softly and satisfied.  
Feeling Dib's hands under his shirt made him blush, those soft cold hands against his cold skin made him even more.  
Dib felt his excitement rise. He wanted to be more in charge, so he changed position, getting on top. He carefully pushed Zim into the pillows and kissed him again. He tilted his head and opened Zim's mouth. Zim's tongue was so long and tasty it drove him crazy. He sat up straight and took off his jacket, this time not being disturbed by Gir.

The invader looked up at Dib.  
He looked at the jacket that got tossed aside, turning back now to purr softly at Dib.  
Purring delighted he sat up a little, still lying half sunken in the pillows.  
The invader lifted Dib's shirt and kissed his flat stomach, placing tiny butterfly kisses on his belly.  
Leaning back again, taking his gloves off.  
Dib blushed deeply and smiled at the tickling butterfly kisses on his chest and stomach. He shifted a little more up to do what he had in mind. He leaned forward and slowly licked Zim's antenna, from the bottom to the top. He opened his eyes to see if Zim was enjoying this. When it became clear he did, he repeated the move. A very slow lick, with pressure.

Zim's eyes shot open at feeling Dib's tongue against his antenna.  
The lick made him shiver, being able to feel so much pleasure going through his body.  
He softly moaned harder, not being able to hold all this pleasure.  
Dib enjoyed Zim's pleasure. He placed his thumb on Zims lips for him to bite on a little. He then took the top of Zim's antenna in his mouth and suckled on it slowly, feeling Zim's hot breath on his fingers.  
The irken took Dib's hand, opening his mouth to suck on the finger.  
He wrapped his tongue around it, enjoying the taste of Dib's skin.  
Continuing licking it he was thinking of other ways to tease Dib.  
"hmm.." he moaned, now wrapping his legs around the humans waist again.  
He tried his best to open his eyes, looking at the human on top of him.

Dib let Zim's antenna slip out of his mouth and it dropped back onto the pillow. His face went back to Zim's face. He kissed his forehead and enjoyed the warm mouth around his finger.

'Zim?' he whispered.  
'Will you stay here.. with me?'  
His words were really quiet, only for Zim to hear.  
'I don't want you to go back to Irk.. ever.' he added seriously. He placed his forehead on the alien's and closed his eyes, waiting for a reply.  
Zim stopped licking, looking confused at Dib who already closed his eyes.  
"...you do realize this is a tough decision for Zim right?" he whispered back.  
"What about my tallest? What about the rest of my race?" Zim said, frowning.  
He sighed, placing his head against Dib in the same motion and closed his eyes.  
Dib knew that this was a big deal for him, yet he couldn't help but be disappointed at this answer. He kept his eyes closed and caressed Zim's cheek.  
'What about me?'

"The Dib means everything to Zim" Zim mumbled.  
"Why can't Zim take you into space? I always thought you wanted to see the stars" The irken said.  
"I could show you all of it, Dib" smiling a little. "Zim can do that."  
Leaning closer, he pressed his lips against Dib's, giving him a tiny kiss.

Dib enjoyed the kiss, but turned serious again.  
'that sure does sound tempting, but I can't stay there forever' he then looked into Zim's eyes. 'can I?' That question suddenly hit him. Was it possible that he just wouldn't return? Would he be missed? Would someone care if he literally vanished from earth? The fact that this was a serious question was depressing. He sighed. At the moment, Zim would be the only one who'd be heartbroken if he had to miss Dib. 'Well.. Let's just.. stay together' he smiled a little. 'how's that?'  
'That was the idea" Zim smiled at Dib, "I would never leave you alone in space, too dangerous for a human."  
Zim kissed him again, "why not...continue what we stopped?" teasing the human.  
He noticed that the human was still frowning so he leaned closer, looking into his eyes.  
"Don't be sad" He said mumbling, "Zim still loves you."

Dib started smiling again. How could he possibly NOT smile? Zim was too amusing not to smile. He started kissing Zim thoroughly, sucking his lip and his tongue. He rubbed Zim's chest and neck and they tangled their fingers together, loving the body contact. Once more, Dib sat straight up and this time got rid of his blue t-shirt too.  
Zim yawned a little, then looking back at Dib who took his shirt of.  
His antenna's jumped up, realizing he never saw Dib without shirt before.  
Not really sure what to, so he just kept looking.

Dib chuckled at Zim's surprised and nervous look. He leaned forward and started to kiss him again. He nuzzled his face. He loved his skin, touch, lips, hands, smell, everything. He kissed his neck, sucking on the skin. He started to breathe heavily as his excitement rose.  
The irken started to purr again when he felt the kisses in his neck.  
He wanted to hold Dib close again, but then realized he wasn't wearing his gloves, and Dib wasn't wearing a shirt either.  
Irken claws are only used for hand to hand combat, Zim thought.  
He mumbled something and then looked around if he could find his gloves somewhere.

Dib noticed that the alien wanted his gloves back when he reached for them. However, the human grabbed Zim's wrists and carefully placed them around his neck. 'I think I can handle that' he smiled. Zim's claws where really sharp and cold, yet he didn't want Zim to hide his body for him. He loved every part of him, also his claws. He did kind off hope that he wouldn't start scratching him with those knife-like fingers, though.

"I hope you're right about that" Zim said and laughed a little.  
"They are sharp" he mumbled, slowly moving his left hand.  
He moved it over Dib's neck all the way slowly to his chin, lifting the humans head to face him.  
"be careful, Dib" He whispered and placed a soft kiss on lips, moving his claw back to Dib's neck.  
The sharp nails gave Dib goosebumps, but he kinda liked it too. He kissed Zim in his face and tried hard to calm down his body, which was driving crazy. He started to feel a little naked, being the only shirtless one. Figuring ripping Zim's clothes of his body would be rude, he gently touched Zim's stomach under his uniform, going up with his hand to the alien's naked chest, where he could feel his irken heart beat faster and faster.

Zim held his breath, feeling his face and body turning hot at the touches of Dib's hand.

He took the other hand, starting to lick one of the fingers.  
Closing his hands, he kept purring satisfied.  
Dib now shifted Zim's uniform up to his chin, exposing the green skin to the warm air around them. He put his finger back into Zim's mouth, liking it when the irken sucked on it. With his left hand he touched Zim's body and brushed his lips over his chest. He smelled sweet, like a cotton candy stand on a fun fair.

Meanwhile, Zim continued licking Dib's finger, opening one eye to look at Dib.  
Eventually he let go of Dib's hand, pushing Dib a little away.  
"Let Zim take of his shirt because that will take you ages" he said and gave him a wink, taking his shirt off.  
"That's better" he whispered and pushed Dib down, lifting one leg over Dib and now sitting on his chest.  
Dib laughed a little while getting a little nervous. The view of shirtless Zim in his tight, black legging was really exciting and sexy. He waved his hands towards him, signing that his lover had to come closer for a kiss. 'Come at me, spaceboy' he said teasingly before receiving him in his arms and french kissing him passionately. During the kiss, he let his arms carefully slip down his lover's back, heading to his butt.


	7. Chapter 7

Roleplay between me and Doodlett from deviantart.  
Zim and Keef played by Missfemke, Dib and Gir by Doodlett  
Contains ZaDr! (Well not yet but wait for it, lol)  
**Rated M for later content!**

**this is also the part were the M rating is coming up, hehe u v u**

* * *

Zim ignored Dib's hands. He started to lick Dib's neck.  
After a few licks he started to bite softly, not trying to bite too hard with his sharp teeth.  
He slowly moved his hands up and down over Dib's chest, leaving tiny scratches behind.  
Zim's hot, long tongue in his neck made Dib's heart race once more, making touching him irresistible. He slowly placed his hands on his bottom. He kissed Zim's shoulder and moved his hands a little, getting more excited with every second. He pulled him closer, tightening the grib he had.  
Zim continued licking and biting his neck, leaving some soft brushes behind.  
Some where more noticeable then others, The irken smiled happy.  
He felt the Dib getting more nervous, laughing a little in himself because Dib was almost never nervous.  
After a while Zim leaned his head against Dib's face, closing his eyes.  
"You may do it" he whispered, sacking a little of nerves.

Dib's heart skipped a beat. He loved the little love bites he received and he loved Zim's voice whispering in his ear. He wanted more of him, yet his nerves held him back a little. He smiled nervously and continued kissing Zim's shoulders, while he moved his hands back up so he could let them slip in the tight pants. His fingers twitched when he felt Zim's hot skin from his butt, making Dib blush heavily and try out one of Zim's love bites himself.

Zim placed his head in Dib's neck, trying to keep himself from shaking, determined to relax himself.  
He moved himself a bit, now placing his hands on the sides of Dib's pants.  
He nuzzled the neck, trying to hide his face in it as much as possible.

Dib felt like being in charge again. He placed his hand on Zim's arm and pushed him on his back, a little forcefull in his excitement. He started to pant because of all this and he pushed Zim's head into the pillows with a hungry kiss, breathing fast trhough his nose. He then started to go down by kissing first his neck, then his chest and then his stomach. Arriving at his legging he bit his lips and then gave sweet butterfly kisses just above the edge of his pants. He rubbed his tongue against that place, teasing the sensitive skin.

Zim took a hold of two pillows, almost ripping then open because of his sharp claws.  
He forced his eyes to stay shut, moaning in pressure.  
"D-Dib" he moaned, still shaking a bit.  
This is it, he thought. This is the day I will lose my virginity. He laughed a little in himself.  
An Irken making love to a human, it sounds stupid if you think about it.  
He opened his eyes slowly between the heavy breaths, looking at Dib.

Dib really wanted to undress him, but he figured teasing him would be more fun to do. He continued licking him while massaging his chest and stomach, pinching his sides a little before letting them go and repeating that. He slowly caressed his legs and hips while still kissing on the edge. He then slowly touched his center, not going in his pants but carefully rubbing the spot betweens his legs, loving Zim's reactions.

Zim continued to moan, enjoying this too much.  
"S-stop teasing Zim" he mumbled, groaning a little at Dib.  
He placed his arms around Dib's waist, making circles with his claws on Dib's back.  
Sitting up a little he started to kiss Dib's lip, moving his tongue inside as soon as Dib tried to catch his breath.  
Enjoying the tastes of Dib's lips he just continued to give him a french kiss  
Dib smiled during the kiss, still rubbing the hot place with his hand. He placed his other hand in Zim's neck and sucked on the long irken tongue which tasted like honey. He let go of Zim's center to hug him tightly, getting their bodies as close to each other as possible. He heard Zim panting in his ear when he whispered:  
'Do you want me to continue, Zim? Or have you had enough for now?'  
"Hmmm..." Zim whispered, still panting.  
"Maybe...I only can pick one mate.." he mumbled and looked up to Dib.  
"If you decide to hate Zim later then this doesn't sound as a good idea" mumbling that, closing his eyes a little.  
"That means Zim will be stuck with you forever"

Dib let go of Zim's slim body and created a little more space, surprised at his words. He frowned angry.  
'Didn't I just tell you that I'm not that kind of guy?' He moved his fists to his waist and looked Zim directly in the eyes.  
'If you don't want to do this because you're not ready or something it's fine with me, but if you don't want to because you don't trust me, I'm outta here.'  
He looked up at Dib, "Zim knows you're not like that."  
"...I just.. thought you would understand" and he frowned.  
Sitting up the irken moved away to the side, making more space between them.  
"Maybe I'm j-just scared" he whispered at Dib, "W-what if it..you know...it h-hurts or something.." he whispered, looking away embarrassed.  
He wrapped his arms around himself, staring at pillow underneath him.  
Zim sighed, "Maybe I'm not ready yet" saying that and looking up at the human.

Dib smiled to comfort Zim. He leaned forward, missing the body heat. He kissed Zim's cheek.  
'Alright, it's your choice.' He moved his hand to Zim's back and pulled him closer him again.  
'But you know, I know a way of continuing this without hurting you in any way' He kissed Zim's face again.  
'But if you just want to get some rest, then that's fine too'.  
He was too excited to stop, really, but he wouldn't let himself force the irken in any way. This all has to be very frightening for him.  
"Not tired yet" Zim mumbled, frowning a little.  
He tried to relax again and hugged the Dib, trying to make himself stop shaking so much.  
Burying his face into the other's neck he closed his eyes happy, enjoying the company of the other being.  
He tried to make his hearth beat slower, breathing slowly in and out.  
After a few minutes of dead silence Zim spoke again, "W-What way then?" he whispered under his breath, still trembling.

Dib smiled, giving Zim small kisses in his neck and on his face. He loved how nervous he was, it was so cute. He gently pushed Zim back in the pillows, getting on top again. He lowered down his face and got back in the position they broke up a while ago. He kissed Zim's stomach and caressed his legs, slowly pushing them apart.  
'Let me show you' he said.  
"O-okay" Zim mumbled.  
He closed his eyes and bited his underlip, still shaking a little because he was nervous.  
Zim was still scared about this all, thinking about how much pain this could be he blushed even harder.

Dib smiled, Zim's nerves turned him on. He continued kissing Zim's tummy. The way it flinched away because Zim was gasping for air amused him. He slowly rubbed his legs and then sat up. He placed his hands on Zim's trousers and started pulling, seeing the tight legging get off Zim's body with every second that passed.  
Zim's hands clenched into fists, still shaking.  
"Nngh, Dib.." Zim whined softly.  
He felt the movement on his legging. His first instinct was to close his legs again.  
Zim mumbled something to himself, pushing that urge away, he had to be strong this time, he thought and relaxed himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Roleplay between me and Doodlett from deviantart.**

**Zim and Keef played by Missfemke, Dib and Gir by Doodlett**

**Sort of forgot about uploading it here...oh well xD**

**and yeah, the M rated stuff is definitely for this part though~**

* * *

Dib slowly pulled until the entire legging was taken off. He swallowed nervously and dropped the legging on the pillows. He wanted to grab Zim's knee-socks too, but changed his mind, thinking it might be kinky. His thoughts made him smile a little and he bit his lips. He then got back between Zim's legs, breathing heavily from the sight.

Blushing madly Zim opened his left eye and looked at Dib

"S-something wrong?" he whispered.

He used his arms to push himself up, not lying flat on his back anymore.

"I-I.." Zim wanted to say something, but stopped himself.

He placed his hands on his face, hiding his embarrassment in them. He started to tremble and shake again.

'Shh.. calm down, calm down. Nothing's wrong'.

Dib leaned forward and kissed Zim's forehead.

'Nothing's wrong, just relax. I'm not going to hurt you.'

He touched Zim's chest and lowered his hand, slowly getting closer and closer to that forbidden place. He was trembling with nerves too. He slowly parted Zim's legs a little more and then, very carefully, caressed the hot skin of Zim's center, making the irken flinch and squirm with the unknown feeling. Dib panted fast when he started touching his partner.

Zim couldn't held back and moaned, closing his eyes to enjoy the pleasure.

The touches sent cold and chilly sparks through his body, he enjoyed every single second of it.

"M-maybe you should take your pants of" Zim looked up at Dib with a fuzzy blush on his face.

"T-to make this less awkward of course" He said and bit his underlip, making it bleed a little.

"W-whoeps" he mumbled and looked down at the little scratch on his lip, bleeding softly dark blue-ish blood.

Dib looked up from what he was doing, a little surprised. Why hasn't that idea came to his mind yet? His blush became darker and he chuckled at Zim biting himself. He leaned forward and carefully licked it from his lip. It didn't surprise him that even his blood was sweet. He then leaned in for a french kiss, while granting Zim's wish by taking of his belt before unzipping his jeans. He sucked the skin in Zim's neck while he started undressing himself.

"Nhgg, Let Zim do that" he mumbled, moving his hands to place them on Dib's pants.

He enjoyed the confused reaction of Dib, taking his jeans off.

"Hm?" Zim said: "Space ship underwear Dib?" and he couldn't help but laugh a little out loud.

Leaning closer again he now kissed Dib's neck. It was his turn, now.

He took a hold of the sides of Dib's underwear, slowly pulling it down.

Dib's eyes widened at Zim's sudden movement. His excited blush was replaced by an embarrassed one when Zim laughed at his underwear. He wanted to tell him that it was laundry day, but just when he opened his mouth Zim started to take his boxer off, and he immediately shut his mouth with nerves. He felt naked when it was off, and Zim's stare at his genitals didn't help either. He lifted up his chin and kissed him to prevent his partner from staring.

Zim stared confused at Dib, but then closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss. He tried to say something, but gave up, kissing Dib back while placing his hands on Dib's lap, leaning closer.

Dib tilted his head and played with their tongues, tasting Zim's sweet saliva and soft lips. He caressed his hips and back. He then pushed his partner back in the pillows again. He lowered his lips again to continue what he had started. He kissed Zim's stomach and continued caressing his warm center.

Zim took a deep breath, clinging on the pillows.

He softly moaned Dib's name, still trembling.

Leaning his head back, enjoying this.

He wrapped his legs around Dib again, shivering at the feeling more of Dib's body against his own.

Zim's reaction pleased Dib so much that he couldn't resist anymore. He opened his mouth and slowly placed it between Zim's legs. A joint went through his spine at this taste. It didn't surprise him that again, Zim tasted sweet. Almost too sweet. He slowly licked the irken, earning moans with every movement of his tongue.

The irken gasped, his face blushing dark blue.

"Hngg, Dib.." he panted.

Feeling everything getting hot around him, he couldn't help but moan even harder.

His heart beating fast, enjoying it too much.

Roles have changed it seemed. Normally Zim is always screaming and ordering around, trying to get Dib to obey him. Now Zim's nervous and insecure, too scared to move or say something. Dib continued, he sucked the drenched skin and slowly let his tongue slip in and out while he pinched his nails in Zim's hips, demanding more moans and reactions.

Zim trembled even more now and he dug his claws further in the pillows.

Trying to catch air he kept moaning and purring.

"D-diibb" he made out softly between the moans.

"Hng.." Zim moaned, pressing his lower body closer to Dib to feel his warm body.

Feeling blood rush through his body he kept shaking.

Dib suddenly stopped and looked up to Zim. Pleased with his work, he said:

'I told you this wouldn't hurt..'

He wanted Zim to beg him for more, or get angry, or anything. He just felt like they needed to switch some words. The human panted a little while waiting for Zim's reply, caressing his legs slowly.

"N-no it's j-just... a lot o-of pleasure f-for Zim" he panted, looking at Dib with half lifted eyes.

"Z-Zim never experienced this bef-fore" sighing.

He smiled at Dib with his half lidded eyes, thinking he actually looked cute from that angle.

"Come here" The irken mumbled and lifted Dib up with his hands, sitting up now with him.

"Now Zim has a better view of you" he smiled, sitting in front of the human.

Looking up and down at the human, he noticed the fact he was still wearing his knee socks.

"Can't believe I'm still wearing these" Zim mumbled as he placed his hands on his lap, blushing as he looked down.

Dib chuckled, feeling a little proud of Zim's pleasure. He kissed Zim on his forehead, noticing how sweaty he was.

'I like your socks. They're cute. '

They sat down for a while, saying nothing. They looked at each other, smiled shyly and looked away. For some reason the silence wasn't awkward at all. They both needed time to process what had happened and at may will happen. Zim sighed trembling, and that was Dib's cue to go for it again. He pushed Zim into the pillows once more, this time not going down on him again, but staying close to his face so he could french kiss him. He felt in his warm embrace again and opened his legs.

Zim tried his body stop trembling, still shaking.

He didn't know why, probably because he was still nervous, he thought.

The irken went with his hands through Dib's hair, holding him close.

Enjoying the kiss he pressed himself as close as possible again.

Wrapping his legs around him he opened his eyes a little, "If y-you want y-you..." a pause of silence, "T-the Dib can" blushing madly.

The human got up and looked Zim in his eyes, surprised at his words. He then looked a little insecure. 'I don't know, Zim. I promised you that I won't hurt you, and if I do that, I.. well.. I might will.'

Part of him was protesting, unable to resist granting Zim's wish, yet he forced himself to warn his lover.

Zim closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Dib.

"Z-Zim... Can take it" he whispered, "If had been through worse sorts of pain before" he laughed a little, thinking back at the time when he was little and almost lost an arm.

"Zim can deal with the pain" he mumbled softly back.

Dib wasn't fully convinced. 'Well, let's start a little less rough, alright?' He lowered his right hand, pretty fast this time. He arrived at the spot, which was still warm and sensitive from the last touches. Dib connected their mouths again before slowly letting his middle finger press into Zim, feeling the wet surroundings of the irken on his finger. He kissed his neck and gave Zim time to react before slowly pulling out again.

Gasping a little the invader bit his lip, holding back the moans.

He leaned his head, so that Dib had more space to kiss his neck.

Taking a hold of the pillows next to him Zim grabbed them, holding them tight.

"A-again" Zim whispered low, wanted to enjoy more of this pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Roleplay between me and Doodlett from deviantart.**

**Zim and Keef played by Missfemke, Dib and Gir by Doodlett**

**Contains ZaDr! (Well not yet but wait for it, lol)**

**Rated M for later content!**

* * *

Dib used Zim's movement to it's fullest, sucking the skin in his neck so hard that a blue spot appeared. He obeyed Zim and thrust into him again with that one finger, earning a pleased groan. He repeated it. And again. And again. Going faster and faster in- and out his partners body. Even though he hadn't felt pleasure on his own, he was fully enjoying this.  
Zim buried his face against the human's neck as he shuddered delighted.  
"Diiib.." the irken moaned as he placed his hands on Dib's shoulder, digging his claws into his shoulders.  
He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself getting aroused, blushing madly at feeling the movements Dib made.  
Zim panted against Dib's neck, Flushing a dark blue greenish colour.

Dib figured that he had enough, for now. He removed his hand and placed it on Zim's chest, shutting up his displeased moans with a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss. Dib couldn't resist anymore. He disconnected their lips for a moment to lift Zim's legs up to pull him closer. He was now in a very intimidating pose, on top of the panting, aroused irken. He kissed his forehead. 'Are you ready?'  
Dib's gold amber eyes were locked on his, the humans was pale flushed and he had sweat a little, hair curled here and there.

Zim leaned closer and placed his jade-coloured lips against the other his lips, giving him a long and lovely kiss.  
The irken his eyes fell shut after the kiss, tilting his head a little.  
He placed his head in the crook of Dib's neck, giving in as he slowly whispered a 'yes'.  
His claws softly dug in into Dib's arm, still shaking slowly.  
"J-just be gentle o-okay" he whispered under his breath.

Dib didn't look forward to hurting Zim, but it was just too much. Zim was too hot, he couldn't help it anymore. His entire body was shaking with the knowledge of what was about to happen. He took one deep breath and then made his first thrust into the irken. His eyes flashed open. This feeling was unlike any he had ever felt, ever. It was so good. The human moaned quietly and wished he wasn't hurting Zim too bad because if he was, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

The irken cried softly against Dib's neck, clutching himself to the Dib as he tried to breathe properly again.  
He shuddered when he finally could breathe again.  
"Z-Zim is alright.." the irken mumbled as he still trembled against Dib.  
He dug his claws further into Dib's shoulder, still feeling some pain.  
Dib stretched his arms, getting a better view. Because of his back moving, he felt a drop of liquid running down on it. He figured it had to be blood, Zim's sharp claws had dug into him too far. He didn't care, thinking of it as a little payback. He couldn't say anything, too caught up in the moment. Instead, he slowly pulled out, just to full the irken again. Just two thrusts and it felt like he was in heaven, receiving too much pleasure to worry about Zim.

"D-diiib" Zim softly cried out,  
"T-too f-fast."  
He tried to wrap his legs around Dib, but he gave up because it hurt too much.  
Zim kept crying out softly with each thrust, starting to shake again.  
Still not being used to the thrusts in his body it kept hurting him.  
Lowering his antennas he buried his face deep into Dib's neck, hoping the pain would go away eventually.  
Whimpering he kept panting, still enjoying the pleasure even if it went mixed with pain.

Dib got an idea to torture Zim less, yet still continue having this incredible feeling. He pulled out slowly, even though his entire body protested.  
'Turn around' he said panting, not being able to say anything more than that. As soon as the trembling irken body lied down on his stomach, Dib stuck one of his antennas in his mouth and sucked on it as hard as he could, this while gently entering his body again.

Zim grabbed the pillow in front of him, holding it steady.  
He bitted it when he felt Dib's hot saliva on his antenna, making them release some musk what made the room even went hotter for Zim.  
"J-just.. be.. gentle p-please.." he tried to make out.  
He wanted to change the position his legs where in, but then realized he was still wearing his knee socks.  
He growled a little, they were soaked in his sweat and they were not even in the right place anymore.  
The irken then closed his eyes again when he felt another thrust, trying to stop crying because this didn't hurt that much as the other ones did.  
Dib's thrusts got into a rhythm, one feeling even better than the other. He still sucked the antenna and flipped it around in his mouth with his tongue. The musk was again sweet like honey and he swallowed it greedy.  
'Oh.. fuck..' he groaned. He pinched the pillows, this was so incredible. He buried himself deep inside his partner, earning moans out of pleasure or pain, he couldn't decide.

Zim couldn't stop letting the last few tears roll down his cheek, his body had enough to handle right now to concentrate on holding them in.  
Zim started to meet in the monitions, realizing it made it all hurt less.  
The friction between them made Zim moan, every thrust Dib made felt even better.  
Smelling Dib's hormones everywhere in the room and his sweat made the irken blush madly again, it smelled so addicting to him.  
Zim kept sweating, burying his face into the pillow again when he felt hot liquid slipping down his legs, not knowing if might have started to bleed or if it was his body.  
"Hnn.." Zim moaned and stretched himself, reaching to grab another pillow because the one he was using was now almost ripped apart.  
He laughed a little in himself when he noticed the tiny feathers all over the place, Dib probably had not noticed them yet, Zim thought.

After a while, Dib gave little kisses on Zim's shoulders before pulling out slowly. He then lied down on his back, finally letting his muscles get some rest. He grabbed the confused Zim and pulled him on top of him. He pulled him closer for a kiss, and wiped away some dried tears of his cheeks.  
'Are you okay?' He asked gently. He then let him go, so he could sit up straight. 'I think it's your turn' he said, smiling.

"Zim is fine" he panted softly and gave Dib a soft smile.  
He looked down for a second, noticing he was covered in sweat and whatever the other stuff would be.  
"Ew.." He mumbled as he looked down disgusted at his own body.  
"Maybe we should clean ourselves, Zim is all sticky and dirty and the Dib is.." Looking up at him, "The same, but his shoulders are covered in blood" he mumbled.  
Lifting his hands to look at them, he noticed fainted red blood smears, probably from the time it hurted too much and he held on too tight on Dib.  
Dib chuckled, still panting. 'Don't you run away now' he said.  
'You'll get a lot more dirty than this. ' he smiled seductively.  
'Like I said, it's your turn'

"But we are very dirty Dib" Zim panted softly.  
He moved himself, now sitting on Dib's lap.  
He looked down at Dib's body, "we are very dirty" he still panted, smiling softly at the sight of his chest and lower abdomen.  
"But if you really want too.." He mumbled a little seduced and moved his hands closer, "..Zim can always try.."


	10. Chapter 10

**Roleplay between me and Doodlett from deviantart.**

**Zim and Keef played by Missfemke, Dib and Gir by Doodlett**

**Contains ZaDr! (Well not yet but wait for it, lol)**

**Rated M for probebly this ahah xD!**

* * *

Dib moved his sweaty hands to Zim's bottom, pulling him closer.  
'I'm telling you, Zim, you're getting a lot dirtier than this.' he then placed his hands next to his face, leaving Zim alone on his body, waiting for his movements.  
"Hmm...okay" Zim mumbled and looked down at Dib who lied underneath him.  
He moved a little to the side, making some place for himself..  
The invader's slender claws slowly slid down to Dib's abdomen.  
He kept his eyes on Dib's face, not sure what to do.

Dib smiled, his entire body aching for more pleasure after losing it so suddenly. The human wanted Zim to hurry up, but didn't rush him. He holded his antennas and started rubbing them, thinking if Zim would be more excited, he may want to do more for him.  
Zim purred softly at the touches, looking up at Dib.  
"Calm down, calm down, human"  
Zim mumbled as he took a hold of Dib's lower abdomen, slowly pulling him up with his other hand.  
He placed that hand on Dib's hip when the other sat up, slowly moving up and down with the other hand.

Words or sounds that Dib wanted to make got stuck in his throat. He panted heavily. Zim's claws where so sharp, yet it made it more exciting. The smell around them was sweet because of Zim. Dib let his head drop in the pillow and stared at the ceiling while enjoying this, still rubbing one of Zim's antennas.  
Zim smiled satisfied at the reaction, moving his head to his left hand.  
He wanted to know what more reactions he could get out of Dib, closing his eyes and he started to lick what he was holding.  
Hearing Dib's Moans made him go wild, blushing softly as he kept going.

Feeling Zim's long, snake-like tongue on his member made Dib go crazy, grabbing in the feathers and pillows around him.

' Fuck.. Zim..!' He started to moan, unable to resist all of this. He pinched his eyes closed and grabbed Zim's antenna once more to keep him going, not wanting this to stop, ever. He bit his lip to shut himself up.

"Thats what Zim is trying to do" he said and laughed softly, enjoying Dib's moans and reactions.

After a few licks he decided to play it different, now moving over to put it against his lips.

He slowly took it in his mouth, sucking it softly.

'oh god!' Dib got up because of the sudden joint going up his spine. He now lent on his arms, watching Zim perform. He gasped for air, feeling hotter with every second. He was surprised that Zim could do this because he could imagine that it tasted pretty aweful. He panted fast, knowing that they'll have to quit soon, otherwise he'd lose it.

Zim opened one eye to give Dib a confused look, wondering if he did something wrong.  
Dib said nothing, so Zim closed his eyes again, continuing with what he was doing.  
Moving up and down again with his hand Zim felt the hot and fast friction between them again.  
Purring loudly and satisfied he kept sucking and moving, enjoying the little squirms Dib made and his moans.  
Dib tasted so exotic, so different then everything Zim had tasted before.  
It didn't taste good, but it was not that bad, Zim enjoyed it whatever it was or tasted like.

Dib had to force himself to raise his hand and lay it on Zim's head. 'O-oh god.. Zim stop..'  
He gently pushed Zim away.  
' I-I don't want to.. I don't want it to end already' he panted. He pulled Zim up and hugged him, kissing his neck and his shoulders. 'thank you' he said quietly, before giving him more kisses.  
"why stopping? I thought the Dib liked it" Zim mumbled and frowned a little, wondering it he did something wrong.  
He turned his head to Dib and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, still enjoying kissing him.

'I did like it, a little too much, actually' he kissed Zim back.  
'but I can't.. well.. You'll understand soon enough..'' He pulled Zim closer once more and they hugged during a french kiss. 'do you have a bathroom?'  
The irken gave him a confused look, but then nodded, "yes Zim does" he said with a soft smile.  
He sat up, feeling a little embarrassed about the fact that he still was naked, except his knee socks of course.  
He tried to stand up, still feeling pain in his lower abdomen and legs.  
"This way" he mumbled and took Dib's hand, slowly moving forward.

Dib followed Zim to the elevator end looked over his shoulder. Feathers, broken pillows, their clothes, blood, sweat and 'other liquids' made the room into a complete mess and Dib chuckled awkwardly when he imagined Gir's reaction to find his bedroom like this.

In the elevator, he let Zim push the buttons. He then pushed him to the wall and kissed him to prevent a very awkward silence. They made out while the elevator quickly swifted down.  
Zim smiled pleased at the kisses, placing his hands on Dib's neck to pull him closer.  
Between the kisses he bit Dib's lip a little, wanted to have every single part of Dib for his own.  
Zim stopped and opened his eyes again when the elevator arrived at the floor where the bathroom was.  
Zim slowly turned his head to the side, noticing Gir standing before the opened elevator.

The robot didn't move, he just stood there motionless.

Zim blushed madly, slowly pushing Dib away who probably hadn't noticed Gir standing there.  
"Ehh.." he mumbled, looking down to see a string of Saliva connecting his and Dib's lips.

Dib followed Zim's eyes and jumped in surprise to see Gir standing there.

'Gah!' He covered his lower abdomen while the string of saliva broke and fell on the ground. Gir stood there for a while, dead silent. Dib entered the most painful silence he ever had, ever, until Gir suddenly screamed:  
"WELL HELLOOOO, MASTER, MARY, ARE YOU GETTIN' OUT OF THE ELEVATOR OR WHAT?'  
Dib and Zim ran out of the elevator towards the bathroom as fast as they could, obeying Gir like he was their master. Gir then smiled.  
'Thank you!' Humming a song, the little android happily walked into the elevator. He waved at the backs of the running boys, before the elevator's doors closed and the elevator swifted away.

As soon as they entered the bathroom Zim pushed his back to the door, panting from running so fast.  
Sighing deep Zim realized that was probably the first time in his life he actually ran so quickly.  
"S-so...That was pretty awkward" he chuckled, still panting.  
He sank to the floor, still pressing his back against the door if Gir decided to come back and search for them.  
"...We totally forgot about Gir's room" he said and laughed, thinking about the fact the robot would enter his own room soon and would find nothing but a complete mess.  
Dib panted too, leaning to the ice-cold bathroom wall. 'Heh.. yeah.. I looked behind me..'' he paused to swallow some saliva.

' It eh... it's pretty bad..' He smiled and then looked around. Zim's bathroom was big, clean and white. Everything shined in the bright lights. His bath tub (or hot tub, Dib couldn't decide) was huge, Dib guessed that a lot of people could fit into it. He also had a shower, which Dib was sure Zim stole the idea from humans. Dib walked over to it and turned it on. A pink, warm liquid crashed on the floor.


End file.
